Despair Over You, Hope Over Me
by kyuram88
Summary: Requested by Shiranai Atsune. Haruna is devestaded when she believes Togami cheats on her for Junko. Saddened, Haruna is left in despair until Naegi finds her and shows her the laat strand of hope she failed to see. Contains Naegi X OC (Haruna)


Despair Over You, Hope Over Me

Requested by Shiranai Atsune

Haruna Takahashi watched as the despair took over Japan, with Togami by her side, they would rule the world before they knew it. Haruna has been so close to Togami that many of the despairs knew about it and there was one despair in particular that knew it better than anyone else. Togami and Mukuro were apart of the game they set up for the students, the first trial was made but sadly, Mukuro was killed messing with Monokuma. "Oh well, she had to be sacrificed to show we mean business. Hopefully, she is drenched in pure despair." Junko smiled while Haruna watched Togami through the cameras. Junko seen this and frowned, knowing Togami was to much of a distraction and plus, Junko needed him too. Haruna walked to the control room to check if everything ran smoothly like Togami told her and soon Junko was behind her.

"Its a shame really." Junko said, Haruna looked at the former fashionista with curiosity. "What is it Junko?" Haruna's silver eyes looked at the despair. "Well you and Togami! Ya know he really never liked you." Junko started to giggle quietly and smirk. "He has been playing you for a fool and you haven't realized?" Junko gasped as Haruna gave her a sharp stare. "What on earth are you talking about Junko?" Haruna stood her ground in front of the strawberry blonde lady.

"Maybe this will quell your curiosity." Junko said as she handed Haruna a photo, looking at the photo, Haruna felt her heart shatter into a million tiny shards. The photo was Junko, with nothing on but her panties and bra, hugging a shirtless Togami as they smiled with loveable emotion on Togami's bed. "What in the world! This... This can't be real! It just can't!" Haruna fell on her bottom, sobbing as Junko picked the photo up and looked at it. "Let that despair seep in, Haruna." Junko smiled in a devious way. "Junko, I am leaving. I will go. Tell Togami I left everything to you." Haruna grabbed her shattered pride and herself up on her legs and was walking away, Junko looked at Haruna.

"I shall Haru, I shall. The things photoshop can do." Junko smirked, the last bit was unheard and something that Haruna failed to see as Junko went to watch the controls. Togami later came by at night to see Haruna was gone. "Junko? Where is Haruna?" Togami asked as he looled at the fashionista with an odd stare. "Said she didn't need you anymore. Said she had more important matters to tend to, nothing for her here she said." Junko lied, Togami looked at his feet, devastated. "The plans still go on. With or without Haruna." Togami said as he returned to his room...

Its been a whole year since Junko told Haruna what happened, and a year since Junko was killed in her own execution. Ever since the day, Haruna has been going to the bar and drinking away her sorrows, she would normally waking up, feeling horrible the next day though drinking only helped her for at least a few hours. Sighing, Haruna found an old picture of her at a soccer game, she did soccer practice ever sunday and monday recently but her pride was broken into pieces from Togami's betrayal. "Hey? Are you alright?" Haruna glanced behind her and she instantly knew who the voice and that face belonged to, it was Makoto Naegi. Seeing the face of the SHSL hope made Haruna glare at him, he was one of the reasons Togami left her for Junko, he had to be.

Naegi looked around restlessly, even checking his phone to see a text or something. "Man, where can Kirigiri be?" Naegi said as he wandered around the bar before stopping so suddenly to see Haruna. "Hey, I know you from somewhere, don't I?" Naegi looked at her as Haruna took another sip of her alcohol and stared at him. "Your the despair! The one who helped Togami and Junko." Naegi said pointing at her rudely. "Heh, not that it matters anyway, my days are done causing despair to others, all I am focused on is my own. Shattered pride, alcohol in my hands, images of Junko and Togami betraying me, and my own despair." Haruna said in a depressed tone, looking down at her drink with darkened eyes.

Naegi looked at Haruna, saddened by her despair, Naegi felt something quite different about her, a sparkle of hope still lived somewhere, anywhere in this certain despair student. "Haruna, snap out of it. There is something inside of you that is awaiting to be awoken! A hint of hope that has been dangling on a thread for far too long." Naegi said, holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Heh, the only thing in my worthless life is the despair I am facing." Haruna said in a melancholic tone of voice and looked down, trying to avoid Naegi's eyes. "Haruna, what would happen if I said I feel like I love you." Naegi said to her, Haruna laughed at the sudden question. "Love? That word is just poison, Junko taught me that." Haruna said as suddenly Naegi pressed his lips against her own.

Naegi watched as Haruna's eyes were wide but soon closed themselves as she melted with the kiss they were having. Breaking away, Haruna looked at Naegi, soon she smiled. "I may be a despair, but I think I may find a new light somewhere." Haruna said as she tossed her alcohol away and stared into Naegi's eyes. "Teach me Naegi!" Haruna said with a now joyful face as she looked at him again. "Teach me how to become a hope!" Haruna jumped at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his own around her waist. "I shall teach you there are more things to life than despair." Naegi looked at the sun, starting to rise as dawn clouds filled the skies.

"I will become your hope, and you will become mine." Naegi whispered before holding her hand and starting a new life with Haruna.


End file.
